


Fiduspawn Miracles

by Birdgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fiduspawn, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gamzee swears guys it's just a thing he does, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros play fiduspawn, and then move on to better things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiduspawn Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashestocrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestocrows/gifts).



"uH, hORSERONI, i, cHOOSE YOU!"

Tavros shoots the oogonibomb across the table, hatching the Fidusucker. He accidentally messes up his trajectory, and instead of latching on to the host plush, it grabs onto Gamzee's leg over on the horn pile. Gamzee honks happily, petting the fidusucker as it latches onto his thigh, as Tavros runs clumsily to retrieve it.

"sORRY, gAMZEE! i DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU!"

The taller troll just laughs his honking laughs again, shrugging dismissively.

"NaW, It AiN't No BiG dEaL tAvBrO. LiTtLe MoThErFuCkEr JuSt WaNtEd To GeT hIs CuDdLe On, HoNk. WhAt's ThIs OnE mOtHeRfUcKiN cAlLeD?"

Tavros carefully removes the fidusucker from Gamzee's leg, stuffing it back in its oogonibomb. He had been trying all morning to teach Gamzee how to play Fiduspawn, but the purpleblood just didn't seem to be getting the picture. But, Tavros was patient, so he took it step by step. To Gamzee's credit, Fiduspawn wasn't the easiest game to learn.

"uH, hORSERONI IS ITS NAME, bUT, tHAT'S NOT REALLY THE POINT OF THE GAME,,, hERE, yOU CAN HAVE A TURN,,, yOU JUST, uH, tHROW THE OOGONIBOMB, aND, tRY TO GET IT TO THE HOST PLUSH,,, aND-"

"HoNk, WhAt'S tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR's NaMe?"

Gamzee had picked up another oogonibomb, somehow opening it without rolling it and causing another fidusucker to latch onto him. Tavros took a moment to sigh to himself, because this wasn't working at all.

"hIS NAME IS BULLERONI, bUT, uH, gAMZEE,,, yOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT,,, tHAT'S,,, nOT HOW THE GAME WORKS,,,"

Gamzee continued to play with the fiduspawn, which was trying to lay its eggs in his leg, though it couldn't thankfully because Gamzee's leg was not a host plush. Tavros slumped down into a sitting position, patience depleted for now. He told himself that Gamzee was improving, but it really was just to make himself feel better. Maybe fiduspawn just wasn't Gamzee's style. There were a lot of rules to memorize, and Tavros knew that Gamzee didn't really like to be tied down to single things like that. While he was thinking this, he hadn't noticed that Gamzee had crawled up behind him, fidusucker still firmly attatched to one of his purple polka dots.

"HeY, tAvBrO, wHy DiD yOu AlL uP aNd StOp PlAyInG tHe GaMe? I mEaN, iT mIgHt NeEd a LiTtLe ImPrOv FrOm WhAt It'S gOt GoIn On, BuT It'S pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiN bItChTiTs As Is, BrO."

He jumped when he realized Gamzee had come up behind him. "uH, nO,,, iT'S OKAY, i,,, wAS GETTING A LITTLE TIRED OF IT ANYWAYS,,, wE CAN, uH, dO SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU WANT,,," he puts his hand behind his head, not wanting to hurt Gamzee's feelings or anything, trying to play it cool- or, at least with as little stuttering as he can muster.

"I gEt It, bRo, I gEt It. DoInG oNe MoThErFuCKiN tHiNg FoR tOo LoNg JuSt StOpS tHe MoThErFuCkIn FlOw Of CrEaTiVe JuIcEs, Y'KnOw?"

Tavros nodded, but he wasn't really sure what Gamzee meant. His faux understanding seemed to be enough for the juggalo, who smiled and looked at him happily with unfocused purple eyes.

"HoNk, SeE, I mOtHeRfUcKiN kNeW yOu WoUlD." Gamzee leaned in, then, giving Tavros a quick peck on the lips with no warning, making the smaller troll's cheeks immediately go rust-colored.

"g-gAMZEE?" he slides back, eyes wide and shoulders tense.

Gamzee looks unfazed. "WeLl, YoU aLl Up AnD sAiD yOu WaNtEd To Do SoMeThInG dIfFeReNt, BrO, aNd I'm AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn HaPpY tO ObLiGe." he smiles lazily, as if this wasn't that big of a deal.

"b-BUT, yOU, uH, k-KISSED ME! aND, tHAT'S,,, nOT REALLY A THING THAT,,, bROS DO,,, i THINK,,,"

The Capricorn shrugs dismissively. "WeLl If YoU AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn DiDn'T LiKe It, I aIn'T gOnNa Do It AgAiN."

Tavros sits quietly for a moment, crossing his legs and twiddling his thumbs in his lap. He wanted to say that Gamzee shouldn't do it again- that that was entirely too little platonic for them to be doing. He wanted to say to Gamzee that only… only matesprits did that sort of thing… and that… he should just not…

"uH, n-NO, i,,, i LIKED IT,,," his face turns bright brown as he says it.

Gamzee honks again, making Tavros idly wonder why such a strange noise could sound so... endearing and… and even precious, if he was really honest with himself. He's snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes Gamzee is now only a few inches from his face, smiling broadly and honking one of the horns on the pile a few times, and jumps a little in surprise.

"WeLl, i DoN't AlL uP aNd SeE wHeRe ThE pRoBlEm Is, TaVbRo. As FaR aS I'm MoThErFuCkIn CoNcErNed, We'Re AlL uP aNd BiTcHtItS gOoD iN hErE, yEaH?" the juggalo closes his eyes, lips so ever slightly puckering as his hand slides toward Tavros', slipping his fingers into the rustblood's. The smaller troll's bloodpusher seems to be pounding at a million miles a second, but after a short inhale this time he's ready for Gamzee's advance.

Even so, his breath hitched just a little when their lips touched, first barely, then with more familiarity. Already he was breathing hard, senses a bit overwhelmed and head a bit more than comfortably dizzy. Gamzee's other hand has made it up to Tavros' hair on the back of his head, both pushing and tugging lightly, and Tavros is only happy to oblige as the kiss naturally grows deeper.

Time seems to be passing slowly now, sluggish in a way that suggests normal time just couldn't fit in all this feeling. Like there was so much going on it couldn't fit into the normal progression of space. Not that either of them were really complaining about it.

When the kiss finally ended, and it really only did because of oxygen deprivation, Tavros was surprised at their change of positions. It had gone, somehow, from Gamzee leaning forward on his knees to… well, to Tavros straddling Gamzee, knees on either side of the indigo's hips. If his face wasn't bright orange already, it certainly was now.

Even Gamzee, for all his sopor-induced obliviousness, couldn't ignore that no, having makeouts, sloppy or not, was not a very platonic bro thing to do at all. And also that no, platonic bros probably wouldn't have enjoyed that as much as the both of them seemed to have. The indigo smiled broadly.

"WeLl, tElL mE iF i'M wRoNg, TaVbRo, BuT… tHaT tHeRe KiSs WaS pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiN bItChTiTs AmAzInG, iF a MoThErFuCkEr CaN aLl Up AnD sAy So…"

"y-YEAH, i GUESS IT, wAS,,, bUT,,, gAMZEE, dO YOU REALLY THINK WE SHOULD BE,,, uH, dOING THIS?" Tavros is blushing still, a million thoughts of them going through his head and a good number of those being questions. But before he could go on Gamzee brought a finger to his lips, almost as if he had just read the smaller troll's mind.

"ShHhHhHhHhHh, TaVbRo. I kNoW yOu PrObLy HaVe, LiKe, A bAjIliOn MoThErFuCkIn QuEsTiOnS aLl HaViN a PaRtY uP iN yOuR tHiNkPaN rIgHt AbOuT nOw- LiKe SwArMiN' oR sOmE sHiT." Tavros bites his lip, just nodding, not wanting to interrupt, even if he did have a million questions. What had they just DONE? Why was Gamzee being so easy about it? Why did HE like it so much? Weren't they just bros? Weren't they…

"HoNk." Gamzee laughs again. "SeE? i'M oVeR hErE aNd StIlL aLl mOtHeRfUcKiN hEaRiN tHeM tHoUgHtS mAkInG aLl ThAt RuCkUs In YoUr MoThErFuCkIn ThInKpAn, LiL bRo.”

Tavros nods, taking a deep breath. Maybe Gamzee was right. Maybe… it wasn’t as big of a deal as he was making it. After all, they did both seem to enjoy it. It… really didn’t matter what they were called, right? Bros or Best Buds or… matesprits… it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, Tavros supposed it would be alright.

He worked up some courage, trying to take some from Rufio in order to do what he was going to next. With a last deep breath, he spoke as loud as he could muster.

“g-GAMZEE, wILL YOU, uH, h-HAVE SOME SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH ME?”

He smiled. “MoThErFuCk YeS.”

And they did.


End file.
